Seeing her again
by EmmyKittyAnimeFan
Summary: Kohaku has been thinking about Chihiro alot lately, and misses her very much. Will he get out of the spirit world and finally see her? There will be a love triangle but you know who will end up together. There is some explict laungage and there will be attempted rape in later chapters. Possibly a lemon in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Busy Day at work

**A/N: I don't own spirited away or Clannad (sadly) Now there are some Japanese words that i used in here. If you don't know them...Get a freaking dictionary! No I'm kidding haha here you are..,**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Teme-Bastard**

**Hai-yes**

**Oi-hey**

**imouto-chan -little sister**

**baka-idiot**

**hime-chan -princess**

**kare raisu- curry rice**

**Yakitori- Chicken (pretty much, it's chicken pieces on a skewer XD)**

**kami-god**

**If i missed anything I'm sorry! Thats why google was invented! yay google! Now without further delay, please enjoy my fic, It's my first one so don't be too hard on me! ^_^**

"Chihiro! We need that ice-cream sundae out to table four pronto!" called out her co- worker and friend, Aoi. "Hai!" Chihiro swerved between people and tables in the crowded restaurant known as _Umami_, to get to the kitchen. "Sorry Aoi but it's just so crowded today", she said in an exasperated voice. Aoi smiled and laughed at her friend. "Chihiro, it's dinnertime, you know it's going to be crowded." Chihiro chuckled and took the sundae. She set the cold treat on the table. "Here's your sundae." "Domo!", the little girl sitting at the table said. She had the cutest black pig tails that had the slightest wave to them. Her mother was sitting directly across from her. "You're very welcome." Chihiro loved working at this quaint little restaurant. It just had, sort of nostalgic feeling to it. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings of the ocean and countryside. The floors were a solid cherry colored mahogany that was beautifully shined to the utmost perfection. There was also a neatly placed waterfall in the center of the restaurant. It was moderately sized, and produced a relaxing sound to everyone who came in to eat. The maid outfits that the girls had to wear weren't that bad either. They were extremely adorable, with all the frills and ribbons. They were a tad itchy at times, but Chihiro wasn't somebody to complain about that a whole lot. Chihiro was snapped out of her trance like state when she heard two very familiar voices enter through the front doors. "Oi, Chihiro! How's my favorite imouto-chan?" "Chihiro, Nice to see you little hime-chan!" Chihiro looked at her two best friends in all of Tokyo. "Yoshiro, Etsuko, have a seat", she said enthusiastically. Yoshiro was Chihiros best guy friend. Well maybe her only guy friend. He had dark blonde hair that swirled around his whole head. It was a complete mess sometimes, but he never seemed to notice. He was pretty tall too. 6 foot 2 to be exact. He had broad shoulders and a well muscled body. Not too ripped though. He was probably the nicest guy you could ever hope to meet. He always took care of her and always had, ever since her father had died of a heart attack a few years back. It was quite sad. Chihiro had loved her father very much, and had a hard time functioning after that. She looked for comfort in her mother, but her mother became emotionally distraught and very depressed. She left Chihiro at the age of fifteen and was never heard from again. Yoshiro made up for that by treating Chihiro like a little sister, and even came to her apartment frequently to help out around the house, and cook for her. Now Etsuko was her best girlfriend in the world. She had extremely long, dark blue hair that fell all the way down to her thighs. She had a sort of childish air about her. She always looked like she had little blush circles on her cheeks like little girls from anime usually would. Her personality matched her looks. She was as kind and compassionate as a mother would be but she was usually childish and hard-headed. She was very protective of Chihiro though, and would do anything for her. _Darn it I'm spacing out again, baka Chihiro! Focus._ "Excuse me miss, may I have another glass of water?" an elderly man had said. "Of course." "Yoshiro, Etsuko, I'll be with you momentarily." "Take your time hime-chan.", chimed Etsuko, as she and Yoshiro sat down at a table close to the waterfall. "And stop calling me that Etsuko", Chihiro half yelled as she strode away. Etsuko chuckled and proceeded to start a conversation with Yoshiro. "So now that it's summer break what do you think we should do?" Yoshiro had been looking at the menu when he heard Etsuko speaking to him. "Hm, I'm not too sure actually. Oh, wait, we could always go on a vacation together, you, Chihiro, and I." "If Chihiro ever gets a day off", muttered Etsuko. Chihiro bounced up to the table like a giddy school girl. "Okay guys I'm back, what would you like to order?" "Wow, someone's feeling happy", chirped Etsuko. "Sure am! It's Friday today and my favorite show is going to come on tonight." "That's awesome Chihiro, Is it Clannad or is it Squid girl?" Etsuko asked." It's Clannad, and my gosh does that show make me cry." "Well then don't watch it you weirdo", chuckled Yoshiro. "Anyway could I have the Kare Raisu?" he asked. "And I'll have the extra large size Yakitori platter!" announced Etsuko, with her finger pointed to the ceiling. "Alrighty guys, coming right up" said Chihiro as she started walking away. "Hey Chihiro, just so you know It's your turn to lock up at the end of the day", said an irritated Hideko. She was carrying a huge tray with many rice filled bowls on it, and a Sake jug. "Okay Hideko." _No need to bite my head off._"Hideko don't be mean to Chihiro just because you have to go to the dentist later", Kasumi said. "Bug off will ya!" Hideko stormed off towards her table. "Don't take it personally Chihiro", Kasumi beamed with her signature smile. "Hideko's just mad because she doesn't take care of her teeth."I heard that", growled a pissed off Hideko. Sweat dropping, Kasumi went in the direction of the kitchen. Kasumi, Hideko, and Aoi were all co-workers with Chihiro at _Umami._ Hideko had a fiery temper and the littlest thing could set her off. Kasumi was the sweetest little thing, and had bright eyes that just warmed everything up. And Aoi was the fun loving sporty girl. She was a beast when it came to tennis. It would actually get scary at times when she would become very competitive. But she had a genuine personality. Chihiro got a couple more drinks for people and took a few more orders. Then she got the food for her friends and set them down at the table. "Here you go guys." "Thank you Chihiro! Yummy I love toriniku", Etsuko's eyes sparkled as she picked up one of the skewers and tore a piece of chicken off it, chewing vigorously as if her life depended on it. "Yikes, I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry", sweat dropped Yoshiro. Chihiro laughed. She was glad her friends were here. They always made her smile, even if she wasn't actually feeling happy.

** In the spirit world**

Kohaku sighed as he flew through the sky in his impressive dragon form. His sea foam green mane was whipping around in the wind. That was the sixteenth time he had sighed today. What was wrong with him? As if he even had to ask himself that question. He missed Chihiro with all his heart and soul. He remembered the moment when they had to part ways. Chihiro was only ten at the time, when she ended up in the spirit world because of her parent's unfortunate deeds. They had eaten the food prepared especially for the spirits coming to the bath house. Yubaba had been furious and had turned them into pigs. Chihiro had gone through so much to help her parents and return to the human world. He thought of her adorable face. When she had to leave it tore his heart to pieces. He wanted to keep her there forever by his side. He knew he couldn't have done that though. She belonged in her own world. As Kohaku was reminiscing about past events he had failed to notice that he was already at the bath house. As he looked up he swerved to the right to avoid hitting it and almost crashed into the water below. _Smooth Kohaku, real smooth._ He flew up to the door to the boiler room and transformed back into his human form. He had matured over the years as well. His hair was now shoulder length, but still in the same style from when he was a child. His eyes were still there beautiful emerald color. His face was more defined, and not so childish looking, but still had an air of elegance. He had gotten taller and a little more muscular too. His chest was well formed and he had chiseled abs. He opened the door and walked into the boiler room. _How could anyone stand the heat in here? , _He thought. As he walked to the other side of the room he almost stepped on one of the little soot balls at his feet. It chattered angrily at him. "Sorry little guy." Kamaji heard a voice and looked over to where Kahaku was standing. "Why Kohaku my boy, what brings you to my little patch of heaven?" he said sarcastically. "I'm just bored Kamaji." "Humph, well if you're so bored then why don't you take over for me?" Kamaji grumbled. He looked back at Kohaku to see that his face had changed to one of loneliness. Kamaji's expression softened a bit. "You can't look so down all the time son. Be happy once in a while." "There's not really a reason **to** be happy Kamaji." Kohaku said glumly. Kamaji looked contemplative for a moment. "This is about Chihiro isn't it?" Kohaku's face flushed a bright pink. Kamaji chuckled at this. "I just want to see her again. I miss her a great deal. And I can't seem to stop thinking about her. I almost crashed into the building today because I couldn't get my mind off her. I want to hold her again, I just... Kohaku's voice trailed off as he stared at Kamaji who had a smirk plastered on his face and one eyebrow raised. "I, I didn't, I mean!" Kohaku's face turned a bright red this time. Kamaji smiled at him and said," You don't have to hide it Kohaku, I miss her too. ""I'm sure Lin does as well."" I'm almost certain that you two will get to see each other when the time comes. Kohaku looked at Kamaji questioningly. "How do you know?" "Love is a strange thing Kohaku, and it has an odd way of bringing people together. If you care about her enough then I'm sure you will get to see her again. Love surpasses all obstacles." _Wow I didn't expect something like that from old Kamaji._ Kohaku smiled at his old friend. "Arigatou Kamaji, now you better start back up with your work because it looks like there are a ton of baths in need of hot water." Kamaji looked down at the strings with all the different bath tokens hanging off of them. There had to be at least twenty of them. "Ahhh, look at how backed up it has become!" Kamaji stated alarmingly. "Teme Kohaku, look what you caused, why I ought a ..." But when he turned his head, Kohaku was nowhere to be found in the small boiler room. Kamaji grumbled to himself and started his work once again, working furiously to catch up with all the spirits in need of a soak.

_If only it were that easy to get to Chihiro, Kohaku mentally sighed. You know Zeniba is usually really good with advice such as this, especially if it's about Chihiro. I should go talk to her about my ordeal. Plus I haven't seen her in kami knows how long._ As Kohaku was thinking about this he again, failed to watch where he was going. He crashed right into Lin, who fell right onto her butt. The towels she was previously carrying flew out of her arms and all over the place. One landed on her head, covering up her field of vision. She swatted at it angrily and started yelling, "Hey watch where you're going you baka! Can't you see I'm trying to... "Kohaku looked at Lin apologetically. "Sorry Lin, I wasn't watching where I was headed to. "Yeah, no kidding" Lin grumbled. "Just help me pick these up, will you?" Kohaku picked up a fluffy white towel that smelled of jasmine. He handed it back to Lin as she picked up the other towels. "So what's up with you anyway Kohaku? What's bothering you so much that you can't even watch where the hell you're going?" "Uh, nothing you need to worry about Lin." Kohaku sped off down the hall and turned a corner out of Lin's sight. "Man, is he acting weird or what." A frog spirit looked at Lin awkwardly as she talked to herself. She turned in the direction of the frog. "What the hell are you staring at?" She said menacingly. The frog spirit eeped and scuttled in the opposite direction. _Humph, I'm not crazy._ Lin huffed and walked down the hallway with her bundle of fluffy towels.

**Kohaku's Room**

Kohaku was pacing back and forth in his room restlessly. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed. He was muttering to himself when he heard a hesitant knock at the door. "What do you want?" Kohaku said in an exasperated tone. The frog spirit outside the door opened it timidly and said, "Yubaba would like to see you master Kohaku." "Fine", he said in a bored sort of voice. He dismissed the frog and went on to his balcony. He changed into his dragon form and hurled himself into the sky. He flew straight upwards to Yubaba's office. How he hated her so. She was just such a bitch. He was still furious at her for trying to control him. To think, something as petty as her contract could make him lose his memory of his name and be controlled by her. _Never again will I be tricked by her_. Kohaku made it to the top of the bath house. He changed back into his human form and strode in like he owned the place. He hated the smell of the perfume up here. It choked out all other smells. He could have sworn he saw a pink haze from all of it. He walked into her office to see her sitting at her desk doing paperwork and signing things here and there. She spoke without even looking at him, "What have you been doing all day?" she answered her own question. "Sitting on your ass and doing absolutely nothing is what!" "You know I don't..." Kohaku didn't feel like listening to her bitch, moan, and complain. He drowned out her voice with his own thoughts. _I quit being her apprentice years ago! Why do I still have to put up with this bull._ Kohaku's thought started to drift off toward Chihiro. _Ahhh Chihiro, how I miss you so._ _I wonder how your appearance has changed. I wonder if you still think about me, if you still even want me._ Kohaku's face saddened a bit at that thought. It's true; Chihiro might have totally given up on him. It has been years since he's actually seen her. Yubaba looked at Kohaku and mistook his expression as sadness for not doing his job correctly. "You should be sad you baka." "Now out of my office, you're giving me a headache." Kohaku walked out and frowned. _HA! __**I'm**__ giving __**you**__ a headache._ Kohaku decided right then and there that he was going to go to Zeniba's for a little while. He needed a break and he also needed to know if anything could be done about seeing Chihiro again. He sighed and took to the skies again. _Screw you Yubaba._ He smirked and went on his way to Zeniba's.

**With Chihiro in the restaurant**

_Oh my,_ thought Chihiro. That was the busiest that they had been in weeks. Chihiro sighed as she cleaned the last table. Hideko had already left for her dentist appointment earlier, and Kasumi and Aoi had left ten minutes ago. She was the only one there besides her boss, who just walked out of the kitchen, with her purse in one hand and her sweater in the other. "Are you going to be okay locking up by yourself?" said Akiko, with a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry I'll be fine", smiled Chihiro. "I'm not a little kid so I think I can handle it by myself. Besides I.." Chihiro's cell phone had rung right in the middle of her explanation. She looked at the caller ID. It had the name, Yoshiro, flashing on the screen. She smiled at Akiko and told her to go on. "I'm going to be fine, don't worry about me. "Alright, well have a safe trip home." Akiko walked through the front door and down the sidewalk to her car. Chihiro opened her cell and answered it. "Hey Yoshiro, What's up? "I'm going to pick you up okay. I don't like the idea of you walking the streets at night. There are a lot of sleazy bastards that would want to take advantage of you." Chihiro tried to protest, "I'm not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself you know." "I know you're not a little kid but I'm coming there anyway. I'll be there in five minutes. Stay there okay." With that Chihiro heard the little beep that accompanies a hang up. _That stupid baka! _Chihiro huffed and sat at the table closest to the door waiting for Yoshiro with an annoyed expression plastered on her face. Yoshiro finally pulled up in his dark blue Honda Civic. Chihiro opened the door to the restaurant. "Come on my little hime-chan" he smiled. Chihiro scowled at him and got in the passenger seat. "Don't look mad at me, I'm just looking out for your safety." "Oh bug off!" Chihiro said angrily. She slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Yoshiro, who now had a hurt expression on his face. "I, I'm sorry Yoshiro, I'm just tired is all. "It's okay Chihiro. Dealing with so many people everyday could be really stressful." Chihiro's face suddenly lit up. "OH! Could you make rice balls when we get to my apartment?" "Please please please pleeeaase?" Yoshiro laughed. "Sure buttercup, whatever you want." Yoshiro started driving to the apartment where Chihiro resided at. It didn't take very long to get there. Maybe five blocks away at the most. When they got there Chihiro jumped out of the car and started twirling around. "Yay, I can't wait until Clannad comes on tonight!" Yoshiro looked over at her and laughed. "You know, you tell me you're not a child but you sure do act like one." "Aw whatever, I'm just excited that Clannad is going to be on." said Chihiro with a smirk on her face. They walked up to the third floor of the ten story building. She got out her key and unlocked the door. Her apartment was a decent size. Not too big but not extremely small either. The floors were neatly polished and the air smelled of cherry blossoms. When you first walked in there would be a small little hallway with an umbrella tin by the door and a side table off to the left. It had a picture of her and her parents when they were still considered a family. There were a few other portraits and pictures on the walls as well. As you got down to the end of the hall it would go right and open into a living room. It had a beautiful blue and green carpet in the middle, and a black leather couch sitting in front of a medium sized flat screen television. A leather chair also sat to the left of the couch, also the color black. The walls were painted a nice light green color to match the green in the carpet. Off to the side was a kitchen. It had a little gas stove, a broiler for fish, and a nice refrigerator. There were also other appliances. The kitchen had an ocean theme. The walls were a nice beige color because it reminded Chihiro of the color of sand. There were scrolls with waves painted on them hanging on the wall. Little seashells here and there decorated the room. The curtains on the window over the sink were a nice aqua blue. Her bedroom was kind of in the corner of her apartment. It was sort of small but she didn't use it a lot anyway since she usually slept on the couch. Her room had lots of anime merchandise in it. She had a couple of plush dangos from Clannad strewn out on the floor, figurines from various anime such as Inuyasha and Pokémon on a shelf, and many anime posters on her wall. Her sketchpad was also on her desk. It was filled with many detailed drawings of anime characters. Her bathroom was in a little room to the left of the living room. It was also ocean themed, having blue shower curtains. There were little starfish soaps near the sink, and one of those sound machines on the floor. Chihiro liked to listen to the crashing waves of the ocean while she took her baths. The walls actually had wallpaper with little seashells on them. Chihiro took off her shoes and placed them by the door. Yoshiro did the same and said, "I'll start making the rice balls for you, okay?" "Got it!" Yoshiro went into the kitchen and started rooting through the fridge for seaweed and rice. Chihiro sat at the table in the living room and looked at the clock mounted on the wall. It was exactly 8:00. _Clannad comes on at nine so I still have some time._ It was ten minutes later when Yoshiro finally came out of the kitchen carrying the rice balls. "Here you are Hime-chan." Yoshiro set the rice balls at the table and knelt down across from Chihiro. "Yoshiro why do you and Etsuko always call me hime-chan?" "Because you are one, my little hime" he said in a wistful tone. Chihiro pouted at him but then took a rice ball and started devouring it like it was her last meal. "Whoa, slow down there. You'll give yourself a stomach ache if you eat that fast Chihiro." She looked up at him and sweat dropped. "Ha ha sorry, I guess I'm a bit hungry." After their little snack they talked for a little while, and Yoshiro finally went home. Chihiro looked at her clock to see that it was 8:57. "Yikes! I better get moving so I don't miss Clannad." Chihiro settled down onto her couch holding one of her dango plushies she loved so much. She watched it without tearing up almost throughout the whole thing. There was only about five minutes left. Right when she thought about it, a scene came on. Ushio was standing in the flower field looking for her toy robot. Tomoya had come over to tell her that it was time to go. When Ushio explained to Tomoya about her robot being gone, he said he would get her another one. She turned it down and said there was only one. Tomoya looked at her confused and said there were plenty at the store. She said it was the first thing from daddy. Tomoya looked at Ushio with a shocked and sad expression on his face. He asked if she was lonely and Ushio replied yes. Tomoya said he was very sorry for neglecting Ushio and then asked if he could stay with her. This was starting to get to Chihiro. She was already starting to get misty eyes as a single tear threatened to run down her cheek. She continued watching the show. Ushio asked her dad if it was alright if she didn't hold it in anymore. She said that two places she could cry were in the bathroom and on Daddy's shoulders. Tomoya said yes and that's when Chihiro couldn't take it. As soon as Ushio started to cry into her dads shoulder and Tomoya getting teary eyed, she started to bawl her eyes out. She could not stop crying for the life of her. As the show ended a couple of minutes later she was still sniffling like somebody who was sick. She cried every time she watched that show. "Damn it I need to stop torturing myself." Chihiro had turned off her T.V and was now listening to the repetitive ticking of her clock. Chihiro's mind suddenly shifted to an image of Kohaku. She startled herself when the image popped into her head. He was another thing that made her sad. She pictured his sweet emerald eyes looking at her lovingly, Him holding her in a warm embrace. _Who am I kidding; Kohaku has probably forgotten all about me. I mean it's been eight years since I have been to the spirit world...I miss him so much though_. Another tear slid down Chihiro's cheek. "No use feeling bad for myself." Chihiro yawned and stretched out on her couch. Her eyes started to droop as she gripped her blue pillow. Chihiro fell into a troubled sleep full of dreams about Kohaku.

**A/N : Okay! So how was that? That was my first story ever. Don't worry, there will be more chapters. So with this spirited away fic i was going for something a little different. That's why it's so busy in the beggining with work and all. so yeah it's a little different. So anyway tell me what i did wrong, did right, what i need to improve on. Constructive criticism is welcomed. One last thing, (again) I Don't Own Spirited Away or Clannad. They belong to their respective owners! (just want to make that clear)Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding a solution

**A/N: Hello again everyone (and by everyone I mean the few people that actually read the fic XD) haha, no It's fine though. I just felt the need to update so that if someone actually stumbled upon this little story they would get more than just the first chapter. I'll try to space out the sentences more because in the first chapter they were really scrunched up. And I'll incorporate more paragraphs so it doesn't look like one gigantic paragraph. And since I didn't do this in the first chapter I will describe to you what Chihiro looks like in this one! Oh also I don't own anything from spirited away. And I don't own any other anime that I may mention in my story as well. Okay time for me to shut up, lol. (Does anyone even read the author's notes? 0.0)**

_Chihiro, Hey Chihiro! Come over here, called an angelic looking Kohaku. Or, at least what seemed to be Kohaku. Kohaku? , Is that really you? Chihiro was sitting in a spacious looking field full of beautifully colored flowers. Fluffy white clouds dotted the sky overhead. She was feeling one of the delicate petals of a sweet smelling orchid when she had heard an all too familiar voice calling her name out. She turned her whole body around to see a small figure running towards her in the distance. Chihiro!, it called out to her again. I know that voice, thought Chihiro. It can't be him…, can it? No, no, it's not him. It can't be. Why would he choose to come now, of all times? Chihiro looked down at her flower gloomily to find that she had accidentally ripped off one of the petals. She stared at it for the longest time. Just then she heard that same voice again. She stood up angrily and started yelling, damn it stop torturing me! I know it's not who I want it to be so just stop! But as the figure got closer, Chihiro could make out the features much clearer now. A boy, about her age, with unbelievably straight shoulder length hair, was running towards her. She started to notice some other things too. The boy had on a white haori and blue hakamas, the same ones that her beloved dragon boy had worn in the past. And those strikingly beautiful forest green eyes. The feature that sealed the deal though, was his extremely angelic sounding voice, which called out to her. It was definitely the voice of her cute little dragon. Kohaku, Chihiro whispered in an almost inaudible tone. This time she yelled his name. KOHAKU! She started running to him and him to her. They were staring into each other's eyes as they pelted across the field to embrace each other once again. Chihiro couldn't wait to feel his warm arms wrap around her. For him to tell her that everything was going to be okay, for him to tell her that he LOVED her. They were just a few yards away when suddenly the sky started to darken a bit. As Chihiro started to raise her head to the sky and wonder why it had just gotten dark, she tripped over a rock and started to sprawl forward, and despite having her arms outstretched she had fallen flat onto her face into a pile of dust. She struggled to get her head up. The sight that befell her was one that would cause great disappointment. Kohaku was nowhere to be seen, for miles on end. Chihiro started to pull herself up off the ground as she noticed something else was terribly wrong. All the flowers had mysteriously disappeared. The once beautiful and lavish field was now only a discarded wasteland. Chihiro's eyes started to well up in pain, when she noticed a blur of color on the ground. She bent down to look at it. It was the orchid that she had been inspecting just minutes before. It lie crushed and broken in the dirt, not a single trace of the sweet smell that it once held. Chihiro slowly picked it up and looked at it. Kohaku, she whispered…_

Chihiro's eyes shot open as she woke with a start, struggling to breathe. She looked around aimlessly for a few seconds until realization hit her like a stone. _A dream, it was only, a dream._ Chihiro felt crushed at the moment. "Ugh, why must it always be the same dream that plagues me EVERY single freaking night?" Chihiro realized that she was talking to herself and sighed. She noticed that it was still dark in her little living room. _What time is it?_ Chihiro first looked out her window before looking at her wall mounted clock. It read 3:27. Chihiro huffed out her annoyance before sitting up on her couch, stretching nonchalantly. She felt around for her pillow and realized that it was not present on the couch with her, so she started searching the floor for it. She leaned forward bracing herself against the couch so she wouldn't fall over. She stretched her arm out as far as it could go. She felt something plush, but found out a couple of seconds later that it was just her rug. _Damn it where the heck could it have gone?_ Chihiro moved her arm ever so slightly to the right and felt something squishy. "Yes!" she cried out triumphantly. Lifting the hand that was supporting her off the couch, to do a little victory fist pump, but she failed to realize what was to happen. To Chihiro's dismay she started tipping over. "No, no, no, no, no, ahhh!" Chihiro landed with a muffled thud onto the floor. She glared off into the darkness mumbling about, "That stupid gravity." She sprung herself off of the floor as if had never happened, and landed awkwardly on one foot, almost tripping and falling for the second time. "Gosh. It's 3 in the morning! I shouldn't have to deal with this." Chihiro's stomach was clearly done with her antics because it chose that exact moment to growl at her. She stared embarrassed down at her stomach and sweat dropped. "Well, a little early breakfast never hurt anyone, ne?" She smiled happily and started to take big strides towards her kitchen. "Hmm, what to have, what to have…"

Chihiro stared at her many boxes of cereal at the top of the fridge. She contemplated on having a nice big bowl of Kix as she walked to her fridge and opened it. There were eggs sitting on the second shelfthat were looking pretty appetizing as well. But then again, she could always tap into the recently bought glazed donuts sitting on her stove, still in the bag that it had been put in at the store. _No, no, that's how I'll get fat_. Chihiro furrowed her brows at this wondering when the last time she weighed herself was. She shook that thought out of her head as she grabbed the carton of eggs from the second shelf. "Oh, I should add some cheese! I love cheesy eggs." Chihiro went in the meat drawer and pulled out a little packet of shredded cheese. She hummed to herself as she set the things on the counter. "Mrooww" a grey and white cat had squeaked as it pawed Chihiro's leg down from below. "Hmm?" "Oh, hey there Sakura-chan, how's my little kitty doing huh?" "Mew?" Sakura started rubbing up against Chihiro's legs and purring like a motor boat. "Don't pull that cute act on me you little fur ball, you just want the cheese." Chihiro laughed a little at this as Sakura looked up at her with huge watery eyes that said, _Whaaaa? MY cuteness, just an act?_ Despite herself, Chihiro opened the cheese packet, grabbed a small portion, and set it on the floor for her sweet little kitten. Sakura greedily started chewing on the little cheese strings, her mouth gaping open each time she chewed. "Sheesh, one would think that I never fed you in your whole life." Chihiro stood on her tip toes to get to the cupboard that was over the broiler. She got out a pan, so she could fry her eggs. She set it on the stove and turned one of the dials to the left so that the flame would come out. Chihiro again started to hum to herself, a random tune, nothing in particular. She cracked two eggs in a pan and watched them sizzle. The edges bubbled up ever so slightly. She gently grabbed a handful of cheese and sprinkled a little bit over the eggs. "Ahhh, that smells wonderful." Chihiro sighed and had looked over to see if Sakura had finished eating her cheese. There was not a single trace left. _She must have gone into the living room or something since she isn't in here anymore. _Chihiro looked at the stove to see that her eggs were cooked to perfection. "Hooray!" She got out a plate from a different cupboard and a fork from her silverware drawer. She set them on the counter and took the eggs out of the frying pan by dumping them on her plate. She set the pan in the sink and took her plate with her to the living room. Chihiro sat herself on the couch and started shoveling the food into her mouth. "Ow, ow! Hoooot!" Chihiro felt her mouth burn as she swallowed the eggs quicker than she had shoveled them in. Bad mistake. The eggs were leaving a burning trail down her throat, and she almost yelped. She was careful to blow on the hot food before she put it into her mouth again. When Chihiro finished eating she had put her things in the sink. She sat on her couch again deciding what to do next. Her clock read 3:54. "Ugh, I don't want to go to work today, she pouted." Sunday's were the only real day's that Chihiro had off, and that annoyed her a little. It's not that she didn't like working at _Umami's_. Chihiro just felt like she needed more than a one day break from the hundreds of people that she dealt with daily. And sometimes they weren't the nicest customers.

"You know, I might as well take a shower while I'm up. I would have to wake up at 5:00 anyway if I were already asleep." Chihiro got up from her comfy position on the couch and then paused for a second, she smirked at herself. "And I have GOT to stop talking to myself." Chihiro walked into her ocean themed bathroom and inhaled deeply. It always smelled so fresh in there. Chihiro started to unclothe herself. As she stripped down until there was nothing left she looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised at how she had changed over the years. When she had ended up in the spirit world she had been nothing but an extremely scrawny kid. Looking at herself now, was surprising, it truly was. It was like a transformation had taken place. She was not that scrawny little ten year old she had once known herself to be, but an eighteen year old _women_. You could definitely tell that her body had changed. For starters her hair had grown drastically over the course of time. It fell all the way down to her butt. Flowing delicately like water over her shoulders. It was that same lovely chestnut brown it had been years back. She had thick eyelashes that complimented her grey cloudy like eyes. Her lips were full and her cheeks always had a sort of rosy hue to them. As you travelled downward you could see that her breasts had developed quite nicely, easily being a D cup. She had a flat stomach and flared out hips and her thighs were bigger as well. She had long slender legs and petite feet to top everything off. Chihiro sighed and turned away from the mirror. She bent down to turn on her sound machine to the highest volume it could go up to, which wasn't actually all that loud. She turned on the faucet and pulled up on the little rod type thing so that the water would come out of the shower head instead. She stepped in, gasped and then shivered delicately as the water scalded her for just a second. She got used to the temperature fairly quickly and sighed in relief. The sound of the waves that the sound machine produced could be heard over the rushing water ever so slightly, so Chihiro felt even more relaxed. She just stood there for a few seconds, letting the warmth of the water cascade down her body. She took a quarter sized amount of shampoo and started to rub it into her hair, and soon followed with conditioner. She continued to wash her body with her mango body wash, taking care to wash behind her ears, since she seemed to forget all the time. Chihiro soon finished about ten minutes later. Despite the commonly known stereotype, she did not take hours and hours in the bathroom. She carefully lifted her legs out of the tub and grabbed two nice fluffy blue towels from on top of the sink, where she had set them. She flipped her hair over her head as she bent over so she could wrap her hair. Chihiro then got a hold of the other towel and snuggled into it as she wrapped it around her body. Chihiro smiled to herself and walked out of the bathroom. "Well, Time to get ready for another day at work, ne Sakura chan?" Her cat meowed at her as she went into her room and started to look through some of her dressers for her uniform. "Haha, you're so cute you know that?" "Meow?"

**With Kohaku (finally XD)**

Kohaku felt the whoosh of air that accompanied his taking flight. He loved that feeling. It was the closest feeling he had to actual freedom. Kohaku's happiness was short lived though because at that very moment his mind started to drift off to Chihiro again. He growled, not at her, but at himself. He had been angry at himself for a while now because he had been away from Chihiro for too long. He had promised her that he would come for her again someday. Man that took him back! He remembered the first time he had ever encountered her. He had been residing at the Kohaku River, _His _River. Those days were the most memorable, the ones at that river. He had looked over it with the utmost care, making it stronger every day. Not to mention the surrounding area as well. It was lush and vibrant, and it had harbored many forms of life. He had even allowed humans to try to enjoy it as well. That's a mistake he should not have done though. Those damn humans think they owned everything didn't they? Because to his despair, those very same humans were the ones who covered it up almost completely and had laid down those out of place looking building complexes and he had loathed them for it. Those greedy bastards! Didn't they have enough land to themselves without trying to upset a perfectly good habitat? _Sighhhh. _Not his Chihiro though. She had loved nature and he could tell that the very first time he had laid eyes on her, that she meant no harm. Her and her family had come to his river before it had become such a mess, with all the apartments and all. They had decided to eat lunch there because he had noticed that they had brought a picnic basket with them. Chihiro had started twirling around happily as she sang one of her favorite tunes, "_Dan-go, Dan-go, Dan-go, Dan-go, Dan-go, Dai-ka-zo-ku." _Her voice had sounded surprisingly pretty for a six year old. Well that's how old she had looked to Kohaku at least. He had felt a strange sort of, _connection_, with the cute little girl. He felt the need to watch over her so that no harm would come to her. As he sat up in one of the leafy trees he had heard her mother yell to her. "Chihiro sweetheart, don't go too far okay Hun!" Chihiro had gone several feet away from her mother when she had replied, "Hai." She then started to run off towards the river. "Honestly that girl," her mother had shaken her head in false annoyance, while smiling just a bit. "Aw, let her have her fun." Chihiro's father had said. The father had pulled Chihiro's mother into a tight embrace and then kissed her. Kohaku felt a pang of longing in his chest. He wished he could just scoop Chihiro up like that and hug and kiss her to his heart's content. That thought had sent a tingling up his spine, and it caused him to smile. But just then he had heard a scream. _Oh no, that was Chihiro,_ He thought sickly to his stomach. He used his dragon speed to get to the spot in which he heard her scream come from. He looked around frantically until he noticed a little pink shoe bobbing up and down in the current. _Oh jeez, that kid's going to drown! Oh no, no, no, no! That is not happening on my watch._

Kohaku had changed into his dragon form and had plunged into the river. He looked all over for her until he saw a little lump of clothing and some hair flowing out several feet away from him. He rushed up to her and saw that she had become entangled in an underwater plant. The plant was also wrapped around her throat, choking her up even more. He could barely sense any life essence from her at all. He started to panic and ripped the plants away from her. He made sure the current had flowed around her now, because he was controlling it. He didn't want her to drown, and couldn't bare it if he lost someone that precious to him. He catapulted out of the water, droplets spraying everywhere. He set her gently on the grassy banks. He looked at her and realized that she wasn't breathing. "No", he breathed. She was soaking wet and her lips were blue. He bent over to lay his head on her chest so he could find out if she really wasn't breathing. "You're so cold", he whispered. He didn't sense any life in her at all. Kohaku felt like he was going to die right then and there. But just then, he remembered something. This had happened once before at his river. Yes! He remembered that a little boy had fallen in here once and his mother had performed some kind of…lip…thing. CPR! That's what it had been, CPR. "Oh, now how was it done?" Kohaku had remembered seeing the woman put her lips to the boy and breath into him. She had also pumped his chest. It had worked too, because he distinctly remembered the boy throwing up huge flows of water from his mouth after that. "Please let this work" he said as he lowered his mouth onto Chihiro's cold lips. He began breathing air into her. Every ten seconds he would pump on her chest. He was doing this for several minutes when he finally thought, _what if this doesn't work? _Kohaku's eyes began to well up until he heard a slight cough. He looked down to see his Chihiro sit bolt right up and start vomiting water. _Wait, his Chihiro….._ Whatever! He didn't care at the moment because she was alive! He didn't want her to know he was there so he jumped up into a tree before she could actually notice she wasn't the only one there. Chihiro looked confused as she lay there in wet clothes. She felt extremely cold as well. "I don't remember going swimming." Just then Chihiro heard someone calling for her. "Chihiro, Chihiro where are yooou?" She got to her legs and started running towards the sound. "Mommy, Mommy, here I am!" Her mother and father had spotted her and had run up to her with worried expressions on their faces. "Oh baby, where did you run off to? I was worried sick about you! I thought you were kidnapped or, or, Chihiro you're all wet!" her mother had exclaimed. Her mother had picked Chihiro up and started carrying her off; telling her to not worry her like that ever again, before Chihiro even got to explain a thing. Kohaku had watched them carry her off with a heavy heart. _At least she's okay._

Kohaku had snapped himself out of his stupor and noticed that he was very close to Zeniba's. _Well, time flies when you're thinking about random things I suppose. Wait, that's not the expression...Aw who cares?_ Kohaku could see Zeniba's place come into full view now. He gently touched down on the earth and changed back into his human form. "It's been so long since I have been here." _I hope I'm welcomed with open arms._ Kohaku strode up to the front door and knocked a bit hesitantly. He waited for a little bit, and then knocked again. Still no one had come to the door yet. "Maayybe this wasn't the best idea, I'll just go now." Kohaku spun on his heel prepared to walk in the opposite direction when suddenly the door opened. Kohaku was just about to turn around again when he heard, "Ah, ah!" Very excitedly. A big black shadowy mass crashed into him and he felt his face being smothered. "Ack, no face, what the hell!" But the spirit had not seemed to notice Kohaku's agitation when he tried to push him off. He just kept trying to hug him. Zeniba appeared in the door and started smirking, while trying to stifle a laugh. "Hey Zeniba, call off your guard dog!" "Hahahaha, alright no face, that's enough, I think Kohaku has learned his lesson." Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief when no Face had stopped attacking him. "What do you mean? _Learned my lesson?" _ZenibalookedatKohakufor_ a _secondbeforeanswering_, "_Wellyouhaven'_, _becausethelasttime_ I __." _Kohakulookeda _. _Zeniba noticed this and suddenly felt sorry for the boy. "Well come in dear, come in, we'll talk over some nice hot tea, and then you can tell me what's bothering you." Kohaku walked in and No Face followed right after him, sitting in a chair resuming the knitting he had been doing. "Wait, _you_ knit No Face?" Kohaku had to stop the chuckles that were threatening to come out of his body. "Ah, ahhh, ah." No Face held up the work to show Kohaku. It was oddly beautiful. It looked like a sunset, because of all the vibrant oranges and reds, pinks, and yellows. It was better than anything Kohaku could ever hope to achieve. "That's nice No Face." "Come sit down over here Kohaku." Kohaku did as he was told and sat down in an empty chair across from Zeniba. She had the tea already brewing in a kettle. "Now, what has brought you here Kohaku, hmm? Anything I could help with?"

"Actually, I'm hoping you can help me with it. You see.." Zeniba suddenly interrupted, saying "My gosh Kohaku don't make it so obvious, you want me to find a way for you and Chihiro to see each other again don't you?" Kohaku was dumbstruck right then and there. "Wait! Am I really that easy to read?" "Like an open book dear." Kohaku couldn't believe that his feelings were so easily displayed to others. _I've been so good at hiding my emotions before. What's happened to me?_ Kohaku shook his head and looked at Zeniba once again. "So could you really help me see Chihiro again?" Kohaku had a glimmer of hope in his eye. He was just seriously hoping that she had an answer to his problems. Zeniba was just about to say something when the tea kettle started whistling. "Oh hold on just a sec." she stood up to get the tea kettle and some tea cups. "No Face, do you want some dear?" No Face looked up momentarily and shook his head. "Ah ah." He had said, and then presumed knitting. "Suit yourself." She had gotten some tea bags and dipped them into the cups, and then she poured the hot water over them. "That should do it. It's hot now, so don't go drinking it immediately." Zeniba had set the cups on the table and then sat down again. "Now about your Chihiro, Let's see. How could I get you to her?" Kohaku finally spoke up. "I've tried my magic numerous times but it just doesn't seem to cut it." Kohaku frowned and supported his head by putting his hand against his cheek, propping it up on the table. Zeniba sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Kohaku was starting to get drowsy when he finally heard her yell. "Eureka! I got it!" Kohaku's eyes fluttered open and he flew out of his chair at the sudden outburst of the witch. He landed with a large thump on the floor. Zeniba seemed to pay no mind to him because she suddenly got up out of her chair and started to go through numerous cabinets, Flinging things out of them left and right. Kohaku looked at her curiously while rubbing his own back and said in an annoyed tone, " You scared me half to death with your yelling, I hope it was for a good reason because…" Just then an object hit Kohaku square in the face. Kohaku's eye twitched a little bit. He looked at the object, and to him it looked like a golden cube with many silver and gold squares on all the sides. He found that you could twist the sides. "Well this is a strange device. Hey Zeniba you flung this at me and I'd like to know if…" Zeniba pulled out an object that looked like a seal and held it up triumphantly. "This is what I was looking for." "Kohaku come here okay?" Kohaku put the cube on the floor and came over to see what Zeniba had in her hands. "It looks like the seal that I stole from you a while back." Zeniba looked at him "Humph, yes well not quite." "This seal has special magic incorporated into it. It is actually able to open a hole between dimensions and let one pass through it with no trouble at all. It's quite fascinating really. I have wondered how such a small device could be so powerful." Kohaku looked at Zeniba in a confused manner. "Riiight." He sweat dropped. "So what does it do again?" Zeniba sighed, "Really Kohaku, you're so dense sometimes." "This seal actually let's you teleport between dimensions."

Kohaku couldn't believe what he was hearing! He could actually just travel to the human world, just like that! Kohaku snatched it from Zeniba's hands. "Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you Zeniba!" "You're awesome!" Kohaku laughed and held the seal up high. No Face looked over and just shook his head before going back to his knitting. "Whoa there Kohaku, there are some restrictions you know." Zeniba said as a warning. Kohaku looked over to her without his smile faltering. "Like?" Well for one, You may only use it once every week. "Well that's not so bad; it's only a little waiting." "Hold on Kohaku there's more; you can only use it at exactly twelve in the afternoon for some odd reason. You can't teleport anywhere within a dimension, only between different dimensions. So that means if you were in the human world you couldn't teleport to Chihiro's house or anything like that. And heaven forbid that seal gets destroyed, because if it does then you will be stuck in the human realm forever." Zeniba huffed as she finished. Kohaku took all this in and then finally said, "So when can I go?" Zeniba looked at Kohaku with such annoyance! "Were you listening at all to me?" "Sure I was, I can't teleport to a house, and I have to keep it safe, annnd, other stuff, sooo, yeah." Zeniba face palmed. "Baka!" Kohaku just ignored her and continued looking at the seal. He was thinking of Chihiro again. He looked back up at Zeniba. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this really means to me." Kohaku's eyes started to mist up. Zeniba's face softened and she took Kohaku into a tight hug. "Ohh, your welcome!" "You better bring her back here so I could see her again though." "Will do" Kohaku smiled and then suddenly yawned. "Oi! I think I'm going to crash here tonight, if you don't mind." Kohaku suddenly jumped on the couch that was in the middle of the room and almost went immediately to sleep. Zeniba's eye twitched slightly at that. "Ugh, that kid. He'll be the death of me." Zeniba sat back in her chair and smiled. Kohaku's last thought before he fell asleep was, _Wait for me Chihiro, I'm coming._

**A/N: Phew! Was that a doosy. This chapter took sooo long. I was actually going to make it bigger, but then I was like, no I'll make you guys wait..lol (evil face, mwahahaha) and plus I'm just so tired right now. I couldn't take anymore typing. The paragraphs are still pretty big, but I hope they're not that bad. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not great but there will be some action in the next chapter so don't worry your little dango heads about it!, yummm dangos…**


End file.
